Trial:EX1
__TOC__ Overview In the darkness of night, a green light started to illuminate Noel's laboratory, giving life to his generator allowing the creation of another great challenge for Summoners who are aspiring to become legendary in Grand Gaia! Heed the call of the wild... Can you beat the relentless force of nature that embodies Lugina? Test your might and show your legendary Summoner skills by coming out victorious in the death defying challenge of the trial 'The Green Menace'! This Trial can only be accessed once Cardes the Malevolent has been defeated in the Summoners' Research Lab. Rewards *Heresy Orb *3,000,000 Zel *10,000 Karma *70,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Lugina and his allies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Warning! *In the Trial all units, with the exception of Rickel, are Earth types. Bringing mono-fire squads are highly recommened because the opposition hits incredibly hard. Also leaders such as Arbonella, Ramna, or Agni are recommended for their 15% damage reduction LS's. Proceed with the suggestions below with caution. Recommended Leaders: *Flame Legend Vargas - 100% boost to damage and 30% boost to HP of Fire Types *Grahdens (20% boost to all stats) *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Reeze, ll & Mina, Ronel, Rin, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Lily Matah, Orna, Eva and Fei) *HP boost (Oulu, Tridon, etc.) *BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Nick) *15% Damage reduction from Earth types (Arbonella, Ramna, etc.) Heavily Recommended! *Boost in Spark damage and BB fill during Spark (Rosetta) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 8,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push past certain HP thresholds & boosts allies' Def with SBB. Highly recommened for this Trial. **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator). **Colossal Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB. **Ice Fortress Oulu - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Mad God Narza - Same as above **Massacre God Belfura - Great 18 hits on SBB, boosts bb gauge with its SBB with probable ATK&DEF down ailment. **Holy Priestess Elmedia - Boosts bb gauge on SBB *Units for dealing damage: **Goddess Axe Michele - Adds Fire element to all allies and boosts attack damage (115%) **Inferno Princess Dia - Boost BC production with SBB (22%) and adds Thunder element to all allies. **Phoenix God Arus - Great single-boss killer for the trial since he can refill his SBB to max every turn once filled. **Defiant God Luther - Great 28 combo on his SBB and nice Spark damage buff (50%). Also powerful BB than can inflict paralysis&weakness **Ember Charm Fiora - Adds both Fire and Thunder elements to all allies with both her BB and SBB. Good for going against Rickel. **Cyclopean Ultor - Taunt buff can help influence massive single target attacks from Lugina. *Unit Healers **Fire Goddess Ulkina - Heals HP and status aliments to all allies with BB, attacks and negates ailments with SBB **Alpha Tree Altri - Greatly heals and negates status ailments with BB/SBB. **Magnum Opus Rigness - Heals with BB and attacks with SBB. Can clear and negate status ailments with BB/SBB. **Holy Priestess Elmedia - Heals & Removes status ailments on BB, Gradually heals for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge & boosts own HP on SBB *Def Buffers (Optional) **Dark Legend Magress - Buffs defense. SBB can block Lugina's attack. Gravion *Can be inflicted with Paralysis. **Paralysis will NOT cancel Heavy Gravion ''but will delay the attack one more turn. *''Gravion Arm - 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies *''Geo Canon'' - 12 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies *''Allocating Data'' - Remains idle for one turn. Used at 70% and 30% HP *''Heavy Gravion'' - Massive AoE attack used on the turn after Allocating Data *At < 50% HP **Atk and Def buff on self. *Transforms into Lugina at 0% HP. Royal Dragon Farvnil *''Rust Breath'' - 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns Additional information: - It is recommended to take out Farvnil first to reduce damage that will be inflicted on the turn that Gravion uses Heavy Gravion. - Even with mitigation,' none-fire' units cannot survive Heavy Gravion so guard them on that turn. Thunder units might survive the first attack but will be instantly eliminated with the second one due to Gravion's atk buff. Lugina *Can be inflicted with Poison *Massive single target Earth attack used on 80%, 60% and 50% HP. Deals 50,000 damage. *''Ground Zapper'' - 8 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies *''Elle Illumination'' - single target BB that has chance to drain bb gauge. *At < 85% HP **Summons Ivy Goddess Nalmika *At < 70% HP **Summons Blade Emperor Zelban *At < 55% HP **Summons Twin Arms Rickel *Transforms into Gaia King Lugina at 25% HP. Blade Emperor Zelban *Can be inflicted with Curse *''Tempest Wall'' - Boosts Def & adds Earth element to attack for all allies for 3 turns *''Orbit Folia'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & boost in Def for all Units and Earth element added to attack for 3 turns Ivy Goddess Nalmika *''Deadly Chamomile'' - 11 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy & chance of inflicting a random status ailment Twin Arms Rickel *Can be inflicted with Paralysis *''Ancient Ovis'' - 18 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis and Poison effect *'Be wary of your Fire units due to her Water attacks.' Additional information: - Each time Lugina summons a unit, focus on attacking that unit first to prevent multiple enemies coming on to the field. This is especially true for both Nalmika and Rickel as they can inflict multiple statuses. While Zelban is the least dangerous of the three do not let your guard down. - Revive any unit that Lugina may kill after using his massive attack. Alternatively, you can use Magress' UBB to block the attack, provided that you can fill the Overdrive in time. - Once Lugina's HP is nearly depleted,' guard all non-fire units' to avoid being killed by Gaia King Lugina's Morta Sky Garden. Gaia King Lugina *Morta-Sky Garden - Used after he transforms. Massive AOE attack *Elle Straight Strike - Massive single target Earth attack on unit with highest HP and can drain bb gauge. *''Ground Rock'' - 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies *At < 70% HP **Summons Deity Ruler Lucca *At < 60% HP **Summons Alpha Tree Altri *At < 50% HP **Summons Thief God Zelnite *At < 40% HP **Removes all buffs *At 10% HP, massive AoE attack (unfixed, can be mitigated). Removes all your allies' buffs on next turn. Deity Ruler Lucca *Can be inflicted with Paralysis *''Gigas Maquia'' - 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds Earth and Water elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns *''Dragon's Roar'' - 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, adds Earth and Water elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns & boosts Atk *'Be wary of your Fire units due to the Water element buff.' Alpha Tree Altri *Can be inflicted with Paralysis *''Spectral Purge'' - Greatly recovers HP & removes all status ailments for all allies *''Cosmic Radius'' - Greatly recovers HP & removes status ailments and negates them for all allies for 3 turns Thief God Zelnite *Can be inflicted with Curse *''Cosmic Grip'' - 14 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & increases allies' BB gauge *''Zelnite's Warning'' - 17 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, slightly increases allies' BB gauge & boost to BC, HC, and Items drop rate *Can drain your allies' BB gauge with an AoE attack. Cannot be used if Cursed. Additional information: - Similar to the previous battle, focus on attacking each unit that Lugina summon and do not let more than two units(including Lugina) remain on the field. Lucca must be defeated before Altri appears or the battle ca get dangerous. Do not enter Lugina's 40% threshold before Zelnite lefts the field.